1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and more specifically to a communication apparatus used to share information in a conference and the like via a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, video conferences and audio conferences via a communication network (e.g., an Internet connection and a telephone line) have been conducted while sharing information among a plurality of groups with a plurality of communication apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-186553 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-262250, for example, disclose such a communication apparatus provided with a projector including a projector lens that projects light modulated based on image information and with an image capturing device including an image capturing lens to input an image.
A projector is typically provided with a protective cap that protects a projector lens, and an image capturing device is provided with a protective cap that protects a camera lens.
Before use of a communication apparatus, it is necessary to remove protective caps from a projector lens and a camera lens. Furthermore, after use of the communication apparatus, it is necessary to attach the protective caps to the projector lens and the camera lens. In other words, it takes time to expose or cover the projector lens and the camera lens.